In the past, when a user discards prints printed by a printer or the like, in order to allow the user to easily perform classification work for the prints, classifications for sorting are printed in margins of the prints.
However, in this related art, a discarding classification is merely determined from information such as a printing ratio (the number of recording dots per one page, a color printing ratio, etc.) and a sheet type (the material and the size of a sheet). Therefore, in this related art, if a format (a printing ratio and a sheet type) of a print is the same, a discarding classification cannot be changed according to a difference in a security level or presence or absence of staples. In other words, if a format of a print is “reusable”, a discarding classification “reusable” is affixed to even a print that has a high security level and needs to be shredded and a print that cannot be reused because the print is stapled.
Further, in this related art, since a discarding classification determined on the basis of format setting of a print is simply printed on the print, if a user does not notice print setting inappropriate for reuse of the print, the print could be printed according to wrong print setting. As a result, the print cannot be reused and discarded documents increase.